FyroforVictory
FyroforVictory is a former commentator who started making commentaries in December of 2016, with his first being a joke commentary on OneWingedDash OWD (Now called WingWolf). He then went to make his first co-op commentary on Obscurian with The Illogical Reaper (now GreenStar Productions) and later made his first solo commentary on a Poketuber named Supra which is now disowned. He would go to join the Empire of Worldwide Weebs in early 2017 and after not doing much there, he ended up leaving during it's disbanning and eventually joined The Cloud Palace in late 2017. He also participated in Cloud Palace's first commentary being "The Cloud Palace Presents: 2018: A Subjective Odyssey". He would end up leaving The Cloud Palace in July 2019 due to feigning interest in group activities, and would later private all his commentaries in August 2019 due to a loss of interest. Avatars Throughout the long while that Fyro has been in the community, he has acquired many avatars, whether to be used, on standby, or simply would be lost to time. While the mains are the ones he wants to see him as in videomaking, he has many alternatives for just the occasion. The avatars you see listed now are merely the ones he considers apart of his collection... * It Fyro (OC) Main * Pikachu (Pokémon) Main * Kirby (Kirby) Main * Joker (Persona 5) Main * Chika Takami (Love Live! Sunshine!) Main * Shigeo -Mob- Kageyama (Mob Psycho 100)' ' * Decidueye (Pokémon) * Chiaki Nanami (Danganronpa) * Josuke Higashikata (Jojo's Bizarre Adventure) * Pac-Man (Pac-Man) * Maribelle (Fire Emblem Awakening) * Luigi (Super Mario Bros) * Pit (Kid Icarus) * Squigly (Skullgirls) * Axel/Lea (Kingdom Hearts) * Geo Stelar (Megaman Starforce) * Ignis Scientia (Final Fantasy XV) * Kyoka Jiro (My Hero Academia) * Soul Evans (Soul Eater) * Bean the Dynamite (Sonic) * Iffy (Hyper Dimension Neptunia) * Bomberman/White Bomber (Bomberman) * Crow Hogan (Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds!) * Neku Sakuraba (The World Ends With You) * Hibiki Horaku (Blazblue) * Plague Knight (Shovel Knight) * Pannacotta Fugo (Jojo's Bizarre Adventure) * Gunvolt (Azure Striker Gunvolt) * Dusk Form Lycanroc (Pokémon) * Takumi (Fire Emblem Fates) * Lute (Monster Hunter Stories: Ride On!) * Wrench (Watch Dogs 2) * Urotsuki (Yume 2kki) * Kakashi Hatake (Naruto) * Mieu (Tales of the Abyss) * Felicia (Fire Emblem Fates) * Natsu Dragneel (Fairy Tail) * F! Robin (Fire Emblem Awakening) * Izuku "Deku" Midoriya (My Hero Academia) People he co-op'd with * The Illogical Reaper * Keyblade Master * Doodletones (The Cloud Palace) * SL4Y3R (The Cloud Palace) * Kirbystarwarrior (The Cloud Palace) People who commentated on him * Defectminus (removed, reuploaded) * Senpai Mav * Ceradust * Keyblade Master (joke) * Dicksponge Ent. (joke) * The Masked Reviewer (joke) * SL4Y3R (joke) Trivia * Due to his number of avatars, he falls into an avatar collector trope similar to Doodletones, Azelf101, etc. * His favorite video game series is Super Smash Bros. with Ultimate as his favorite. * Fyro is a combo of the words Fire, and Pyro as in the word Pyromania. (F'ire + p'YRO) * Tends to speak in Gibberish on the occasion * Fun Fact: While technically called a 2016 commentator for joining the community around then as well as planning projects, the first commentary both either solo or co-op was in 2017. Category:Commentators Category:Male Commentators Category:2016 Category:Former commentators